


Sanders Sides One Shots

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	1. Starry Sketches - Analogical

Virgil had always doodled on his arms, it helped calm him on anxious days (and it was fun). Even in art, he refused to draw on the paper, to his teacher's dismay, he drew elaborate galaxies on his arms with planets all of his design. He just felt it was right. He wouldn't wash it off if he wasn't made to by his dad, but even two minutes after his arms were clean a new cosmos somehow came into existence on his skin.  
  
It had been halfway through the autumn term at his school when the new kid came into school, and Virgil hadn't cared too much. He remembered hearing his name, Logan? That's what he remembered hearing anyway, he was too busy making sure the rings on this planet were correct. He never really took notice to anyone, no one took notice to him either he was the weird art kid. He never really cared though, the peace of being alone was nice. Or... That's what he told himself anyway.   
  
Virgil was drawing on his arms again, brand new pens, ignoring everything his math teacher was saying. So normal Thursday afternoon.   
  
"...So I will be putting you into pairs."   
  
Virgil's head never shot up faster in his life, quickly pulling his sleeves down and trying to quickly shove his pens into his bag as the teacher read out the class pairs.   
  
"Patton and Logan, Roman and Declan, Emile and Remy and Remus and Virgil..."   
  
Blood running cold, Virgil looked to his left to see a dishevelled, grinning Remus Duke standing next to his desk.  
  
"Hey, emo. Move your bag, I need a lot of space."   
  
"But you don'-"   
  
"AH! No. No no that's not how this works Hun. Move your bag, shut up and do as I say, got that?" Remus glared at Virgil closely, waiting for him to say something, "Nod if you understand."   
  
He nodded, moving his bag, practically being crushed up against the wall by Remus. He sighed, this lesson was only an hour, surely he could survive an hour with him?   
  
No. Apparently he couldn't.   
  
"Here's my work, you'll do it for me. Quiet kids are always smart so if I fail you'll be in for it. Oh, and I want that jacket it's cute. Surprisingly, you have a fashion sense."   
  
Virgil took Remus's book and began scribbling down answers, praying they were the right ones, pretending that he didn't hear Remus's second 'request'.   
  
"Hey! Deafo! Do you hear me? I want your fucking jacket."   
  
"What? No." Hugging it close to his body, Virgil looked at Remus like he was crazy.  
  
With a chuckle, Remus moved to face Virgil, a smile on his face but an angered look in his eye, "Did you just say no?"  
  
Virgil nodded with a gulp.   
  
"Well, Virgil..." He looked over to the teacher leaving the room for some pointless meeting, "You've been here long enough to know that was a bad idea. But I'll give you a chance. Give me my jacket, or I will break your nose."   
  
Backing himself up against the wall, surprised he could get any closer to it, Virgil kept his jacket wrapped around him.   
  
"Fine."   
  
Within seconds Remus was up on his feet and Virgil had been lifted off his. The class had been watching before, hearing snippets of their conversations, but now they were interested.   
  
"G-Get off me!" Virgil struggled as he tried to push Remus away, hearing his jacket tearing slightly, "Please!"   
  
"Fine," Remus said with a grin, "But this is mine!"   
  
With a swift twist and pull, Remus held Virgils jacket while the owner fell on the floor.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Remus turned around to the voice. There was the new kid, logan, standing there glaring at Remus.   
  
"Give him his jacket back."   
  
The bully began to laugh, soon half the class began to join in. Remus picked up Virgil by his collar and looked at his colourful arms with a grin.   
  
"I don't think I will newbie. Looks like you've got some tattoos, Virgil! I don't think that's legal, do you guys?"   
  
The students shook their heads as a reflex.   
  
"You know I think I better take them off, right?" They nodded their heads again, Virgil had begun to panic.   
  
"N-no please you have my jacket! Get off me!"   
  
Ignoring him, Remus dragged him to the back of the class, a sink was their, primarily for filling water bottles. Remus pulled virgils arms under the water and began to use his jacket to roughly scrub off the pen. Virgil screamed in pain trying to pull away, which was quite surprising to Remus, he hadn't been scrubbing that hard-  
  
"_Oh_."   
  
Sensing he could pull away, Virgil tumbled back, grabbing his soaking jacket and covering his arms. Tears streamed down his face, "Yeah... OH."   
  
A smile crept on Remus's face again he took a breath in, "Hey everyone Virgil c-"   
  
A swift punch to the face cut off Remus's shrill screech, a crack echoed through the classroom. The one giving the punch. Logan.   
  
"How dare you do that to him?!"   
  
Remus growled, holding his now broken nose, "Why the fuck do you care huh? You a fucking cu-"   
  
Another hard punch, "_Why is that your fucking business?! Leave him alone you degenerate **twat**._"   
  
The class looked at the three boys with bated breath, half expected Remus to kill the new kid right then and there, half were cheering for him. Virgil, however, was running out of the class, quickly followed by Logan.  
  
Remus stayed where he was. Glaring at the door, sitting down in his place, holding his bleeding nose.   


* * *

"Hey! Hey, wait! Virgil? It is Virgil right?"  
  
Stopping, wearing his sopping wet and stained jacket, Virgil turned to his saviour with tears rolling down his cheeks.   
  
"Th-thanks but I need to g-go to the ba-bat.. the toilet."   
  
"Uhm can I see your arms? To see if they are okay?"   
  
Virgil shook his head, recoiling immediately, "What? No!"   
  
"It's just..." Logan pulled back his long sleeves, revealing what looked to be a smudged pattern on his arms, "I just wanted to check if I was right."  
  
Looking at the dry marks, Virgil frown, secretly looking at his smudged artwork.   
  
"H-how..?"   
  
"I didn't really think all that soulmate rubbish was real but then I kept getting all these beautiful drawings of space on my arms and I couldn't help but think that it might be real, or maybe I was just crazy. I was too scared to draw on my arms and ruin the picture but i... when I saw the art when he stole your jacket... i.."   
  
Virgil was dumbfounded, "Soulmates?"   
  
"It was a family thing. Well is. All my family met like this. I guess it's unique..." Logan blushed, "I'm sorry... I'll let you go to the bathroom..." He turned and began to walk away.   
  
Before thinking, Virgil shouted after him, "Sit with me at lunch?!"  
  
Smiling, logan turned and nodded, watching Virgil run away down the corridor. He looked at his arms, already missing the perfectly drawn stars.   
  
  
  



	3. Generation Situation - Intrulogical

"You hear about Logan?"   
  
"Top scores on everything..."   
  
Whispers filled the classroom, students looking at their mock scores and then back up at the boy of the hour. Logan sat in the front corner of the class, pen in hand and already copying notes off the board. Normally people wouldn't care about scores, or they would find something about them to make fun of. But although how much of a nerd he seemed, no one could deny one thing, Logan was hot.   
  
Boys and girls alike agreed that Logan was good looking, he was out of everyone's league and that made him a mystery, and also a target. Almost every week a kid would come up and shout at Logan because their partner had fallen in love with him and not them. Of course, he didn't care, he just shrugged with an unreadable frown as he walked to his next class.  
  
Remus was angry. He was always angry, but not like this. He sat in the back of his class, as every cliche dictates the bully to sit. The big bad villain was how he was known, his "best friend" Dolan 'Deceit' Parker was the ringleader of course, but Remus was the muscle. He didn't mind all too much, he was just happy to have a use for something, and looking at his mock scores it didn't look like he'd be used for his brains.   
  
His anger wasn't unjustified, but it was common in the school. He thought Logan was hot. Everyone did, even those who hated him had to admit it. But it was worse. Logan had tutored Remus before, back in Middle School, he was nice and helped him with his math. He was even able to get a B that year! Unfortunately, Dolan thought that Remus would be useful, and when Dolan wants someone, he gets them. Remus's grades and social life plummeted, kids moved in the halls for him, rumours of him being a murderer were common. He looked like it.   
  
"I heard Remus got the worst scores..."   
  
"In the class?"   
  
"In school..."  
  
People were staring, people always were staring when Remus was in the class. Never subtle, although everyone would convince themselves that they were. Remus today had sunk behind his busted laptop, indulging in a small hobby. Staring at a certain website, OTP Prompt Generator... He quickly typed in two names and hit generate, a small smile hid under his moustache (which Dolan made him grow) as he read what was spat onto the screen:   
  
  
_Remus tucking Logan's hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face.  
  
_He grinned and clicked again.   
  
_Logan and Remus in high school, staying up all night together to study for a big test the next day.  
  
_He was about to click again when he heard a slight cough. Slamming the laptop shut, red in the face, Remus turned and looked to the owner of the cough. It was Logan.   
  
"Uh Hello Remus."   
  
Remus said nothing, face brightening to a darker red, staring at Logan in embarrassment.   
  
"I was wondering... Well not to be rude, but I heard that you didn't do as well as you could have on the Mocks."  
  
"I um..." Remus looked at the class, they were of course staring, he cleared his throat and put on his persona, "And that is your business why?"  
  
Logan smiled slight, a small smile that made Remus's heart scream, "Well I was wondering if you would like me to tutor you again. I know you have issues with... _Dolan_," He grimaced, "But I am free this evening if you want to go over the paper?"   
  
Thinking and looking at the class, he nodded subtly before frowning, "Pfft why would I care about some shitty grades? Just because you want to show everyone how _great you are._"   
_   
  
_Another smile, Logan sighed dramatically before walking away with a shake of the head, leaving a discreet note on his desk  
  
_I moved house, it this address:  
  
_Remus hid his smile in his laptop again, he wasn't going to fuck up.  
  


* * *

Frowning, Remus put his hands in his jacket and held out the address.   
  
"This can't be right..." He sighed and frowned, "He must be doing some joke..."   
  
As he turned to leave, looking at the restaurant he stood by, he heard a voice.   
  
"Remus! Wait!"   
  
Remus looked back, Logan stood there in a blue turtleneck and a smile, "I'm glad you came."   
  
"You said you live here..." Frowning, Remus raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"   
  
"Well," Logan grinned at Remus, "I didn't think you'd accept if I asked you on a date outright." 


	4. End Like This - Roceit

"I always knew it would end like this," Deceit sighed, looking at his former lover, "Why did you have to prove me right? After I've been wrong so many damn times..?"   
  
"Please, darling-"  
  
"_You don't get to call me that Roman. Not after this._" glaring at the prince, he turned away from him, "Why did you do it? After all I've done for you."   
  
Getting up from his desk, Roman tried to face the snake, "It was a mistake, we can talk through this i swear!"  
  
"Can we?"  
  
He turned back, looking into Roman's eyes, his own burning bright with anger and glistening with tears. They stared at each other like this for a while.   
  
"We used to argue like this. All the time. Why can't we just talk about this."   
  
Deceit said nothing, he just stared at him like he was insane. Eyes scanning him, he sighed and pulled his gloves off, putting them on the desk.   
  
"Because this is different."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"**YOU KNOW HOW!**" screaming, fangs bared, deceit advanced on roman, tears pouring down his cheeks, "**YOU WENT WITH SOMEONE ELSE. ALL I WAS, WAS A PHASE. RIGHT? TELL ME TO MY FACE I'M WRONG!**"  
  
Swallowing hard, Roman looked at the floor.   
  
"That'sss what I thought." He cursed himself for the appearance of his hiss, "And I thought it wassss my job to be a liar."  
  
Leaving with a slammed door, all Roman could do was hopelessly pick up the gloves put on the desk, he stared at them for a time in bleak silence. Then the tears came, hot and fast and unstoppable as he felt himself crumble to the floor, clinging to the gloves.   
  
"I didn't mean it.." 


End file.
